The Pokénet op
by AquaStarDark
Summary: When Liza and her two Pokemon Luxio and Rotom get transported to the Megaman exe world by methods unknown, they get in situations they would never had gotten into otherwise. They meet friends, enemies, and learn to fight for a new home.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Megaman exe or Pokemon, I only own the story and my OC.**

**This is my first Megaman fic so I apologise if I do not meet any standards set by other writers.**

**Enjoy.**

In a small house of Kalos lives a young girl with yellow and black hair, and bright blue eyes that seem to glow. Her name is Liza and she wants to be a great electric type Pokemon trainer. So far she has two pokemon; Rotom, who she met when she was 8, and Luxio, who she received from her brother when she was 5.

Currently, this electric type trainer wannabe was rushing around her house trying to find her one missing sock before she missed the bus for her school day in grade 7.

Unlike most parents who let their children go adventuring when they were ten, Liza's parents made sure she got her proper education, which was why Liza only had 2 pokemon.

"Cmon Rotom, I need you to tell me where my sock is before I'm late for school!" begs Liza as Rotom giggles uncontrollably from within Liza's Pokédex, having hid Liza's sock only a few hours earlier as revenge for not letting it take over a store's gaming system.

"Liza, you're going to be late" calls Liza's mother from the kitchen.

Liza's head bumps the bottom of her bed as she scrambles out with her missing sock.

Digging under a bed is not fun, especially when what you need is at the very back and was hid by a vengeful and mischievous ghost/electric type pokemon.

Rushed, Liza grabs her backpack (packed earlier), Rotom and Luxio's pokéballs, her pokédex (still occupied by Rotom) and rushes down with her sock in hand.

"What took you so long?" asks Mané (Liza's brother) as Liza comes bounding into the kitchen.

Liza replies with a stressed look in Mané's direction as she puts down her bag to place her pokéballs and pokédex in.

Right before the pokédex is placed in, Rotom pops out and retreats to its own pokéball.

Zipping up the backpack, Liza proceeds to pull on her sock and shoes (black) before rushing out the door with her backpack.

Right as Liza rushes onto the driveway the bus pulls next to the house before Liza's.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the rushed girl hops onto the bus and plops down onto a seat.

Noone really looks at her, most don't ever look at her.

Once when she was younger, Liza got bullied by one of her classmates and told her Pokemon all about it when she got home. The two got really angry and ended up attacking the kid.

Liza got in trouble and ever since then, kids would call her evil behind her back, believing that she had sicced her Pokemon on the 'poor kid'. It hurt to be treated like that, but Liza was never angry as her Pokemon, it was her fault for not defending herself and getting them involved.

Liza sighs as she steps off the bus to a large old fashioned brick building of which she takes her studies for school. If only the school was a bit less tolerant of mean behavior and words, instead of only focusing on physical damage and people being attacked.

As Liza walks up to the school, resigning herself to a boring day, but just before she walked in she is confronted by a girl and her shiny snubbull.

"Liza, what are you still doing here, this school is only for true learners, not dumb rif rafs" says the pink haired girl.

This girl is Dolorus Bell, she was the one that Rotom and Luxio (as a Shinx) had attacked. She has pink hair and orange eyes (a rather annoying combination according to Mané), and rather dislikes Liza, especially her dream of being an electric type trainer.

"Call me what you will, but use a mirror before you call me anything, you're being a hypocrite right now" Liza sidesteps the girl as she walks into the school, internally giggling.

For an electric type trainer, she could burn people pretty well.

After passing through the lobby and a couple hallways, Liza arrives at her classroom.

"Good Morning" she greets the teacher; Mrs. Linnigade.

Mrs. Linnigade replies with a forced smile, the teachers were told to be careful with liza, that she was an aggressive girl that had ordered her scared pokemon to violently attack a young sweet little girl in the class.

Starting to see why Liza didn't like the school's system? They twist every story to be black and white.

Liza sits down at her desk and students begin trailing in with their pokemon.

There was Dolorus's Snubbull, a Marrill, multiple Chespin, Fenekin and Froakie, a Raticate, a Spritzee, an Eevee and multiple other Pokemon, each belonging to different classmates of Liza's.

Liza was the only one not allowed to keep her Pokemon out on regular due to the incident that had happened with her pokemon.

Once everyone was seated the teacher began the lesson, it was about different Pokemon and their typing advantages.

While most kept attentive out of sheer interest, Liza kept attentive to avoid the teacher scolding her. Liza already knew the subject better than most of the teachers.

Due to being unable to go traveling, Liza studied Pokemon a lot in her spare time, next to training with her Pokemon of course.

By the end of the class, Liza's back hurt, she was bored and half daydreaming about going on an adventure with her Pokemon, and she still had three more classes before the end of the day! Life is so unfair.

The next class was Physical education, Liza felt a little better about this one because she could move around a lot more and the teachers were less tough on her for this class and let her run with her Pokemon during warmup.

As Liza ran the laps with her two Pokemon, classmates avoided her, but Liza didn't care because she was happy to at least do some running with her pokemon.

After warm up Liza's Pokemon had to go back into their pokéballs (or in Rotom's case, the Pokédex), and the class began doing an exercise program suggested for 12 year olds.

It was a rather difficult one but fortunately for Liza, she had made sure to keep in shape and train herself alongside her Pokemon, and because of that she was not panting on the floor alongside a few of her other classmates.

After that was lunch and Liza (along with her Pokemon) ate outside under a tree.

Liza ate some rice she had prepared the night before and both Luxio and Rotom shared some Pokemon food. They both knew about how Liza was being treated in school, but they did not have very much they could do about it, they couldn't say encouraging words to comfort Liza, nor could they speak up for her when that mean girl with a weird pink watering can on her head call Liza names.

After lunch was the more practical lessons of the day; Math and English.

Nothing much happened in those two lessons, they did a geometry project in math and wrote short imaginary stories about adventures with their pokemon.

When the bell rang for end of school, Liza was the first to stand up, but before she could leave, her teacher walked up to her.

"Liza, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Ms. Cinder, who was often nicknamed 'Cinderella'.

Liza thought for a moment, she had to catch the bus in 10 minutes to get back home, but maybe she could stay for a few minutes before leaving.

"Ok, but it needs to be really quick, I have a bus leaving in 10 minutes" she replies.

Ms. Cinder walks up to Liza, the rest of the class leaving swiftly, no one really liked school.

"Liza, I just read your stories, could you possibly explain why your adventures are always so… over exciting?" Ms. Cinder gestures to a part of the story where Liza wrote about a volcano exploding and a Moltres flying out while Liza and her Pokemon battled a Zapdos.

"Because it seems fun, a story can't harm reality with how exciting it is" Liza said as she begins to gather her stuff, "may I go now?" she asks.

Ms. Cinder gives Liza a cautious look, as if expecting an explosion from the heart of the electric girl.

"Yes you may" she replies and Liza leaves the classroom quickly to avoid any continuations of the conversation she had with Ms. Cinder.

As Liza walks out the school, she feels something in her backpack begin to shake.

Suddenly, Rotom pops out of the backpack and before Liza can react, begins flying away from the school and towards the forest!

"Rotom!' cries Liza to the zooming dual type Pokémon.

In a second Luxio appears out of the backpack to chase Rotom.

"Luxio!' yells Liza as she begins to run after the two electric Pokemon as they head towards the forest.

"RrrrrrrrRotom!" calls back Rotom as it zips though trees with it's fellow electric type and trainer following.

"Rotom! We don't have time for this, I'm gonna be late for the bus!" yells a panting Liza as the forest floor begins to go uphill.

She never liked running uphill.

Suddenly Liza finds her pokemon beginning to slow down, but slowing down to fast for her, which resulted in Liza falling down in her attempt to slow down.

"Ow" Liza lifts herself off the ground and looks around.

"What the- I don't recognise this part of the forest…" she says.

Luxio and Rotom look around too.

Somewhere far in the distance, the final call for the bus rings.

Liza groans "Now I really am late, Rotom, why did you go off like that?" Rotom doesn't reply as it begins to zip around a bit, as if looking for something.

Luxio notices this "Lio?" he asks, tilting his head.

Rotom replies in rushed resutres which Liza was rather confused by.

"What is it Rotom?" she asks.

Without replying, Rotom dives into a bush and reappears with two odd looking computer chips.

"Computer chips? Is this what you made me skip the bus for this, Rotom?" asks Liza, a bit annoyed.

Rotom is a mischievous Pokemon, especially her Rotom. It loves pranking her and being difficult, and even though they share a strong bond, more often than not can make life feel rather hard.

Rotom nods and drops the chips into Liza's hand before diving into the backpack to it could go back into the pokédex. Rotom also seemed to enjoy rejecting the pokéball.

Liza sighs and waves over Luxio so they would start walking back.

Luxio begins to follow his trainer but as they start walking down the hill, Liza steps onto a twig.

The twip broke with the volume of a gunshot, disturbing and alerting a large group of beedrill to their presence.

Liza gasps in horror as a swarm of the beedrill appear out of the bushes.

"Run!" yells Liza as the two begin sprinting back up the hill to escape the territorial beedrill.

They dodge and weave through trees in an attempt to outmaneuver the angry beedrill, but to no avail.

The beedrill were quickly gaining and Liza was quickly getting tired due to chasing her Pokemon earlier.

Luxio notices this and begins running closer to it's trainer to act as a support.

Liza uses a quick second to give Luxio a grateful nod before looking behind them to see how far away the beedrill were.

Suddenly they found themselves falling through the air.

Because they had both been momentarily distracted (Liza looking behind and Luxio focusing on keeping Liza's speed), they had ran off a cliff partially hidden by the dense vegetation.

Liza reached for her Pokemon, certain that they were about to experience their final moments.

She had heard of this cliff, but never even remotely heard of it being so close to school.

If she had then she would had been wary of a cliff with a drop of 12 metres.

This cliff had killed many who were just walking, Liza and Luxio had run off.

Liza and Luxio's eyes met, Liza's filled with tears and terror, and Luxio's filled with the guilt of failing his trainer.

Suddenly, Rotom appeared out of the pokédex and in between the two .

Rotom dived into one of the odd chips in a flash, as if making a decision to keep close to the two.

Liza's last thoughts before hitting the ground were;

'I wish those stupid chips could have gone back where they game from, I don't want us to die.'

_Kalos News_

_Small town girl vanishes after chasing down pokemon to forest. Police have searched the forest (a place where the Pokemon Jirachi has recently been sighted), famed for dropping at 12 metres in an area of dense tree foliage. So far the police have found nothing that could tell of the disappearance of the girl and her pokemon._

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of this story.**

'**The Pokénet op' is a story that I hope will end up being fun to read and rather interesting.**

**The story has a bit of reality in it of which I placed in the social hierarchy that exists in Liza's school, unfortunately this type of hierarchy is very common in many schools and in many cases, one incident with one person can evolve into something that negatively affects how people treat one another. **

**Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions on how I can improve my writing in future chapters.**

**Oh, and try to guess what kind of chips those two chips are (hint: they are different chips that play big roles in the Megaman exe world).**

**Stay tuned for more chapters, Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If the first chapter was enough to keep you here, I'm happy.**

**Enjoy the chapter and remember; I only own the story and my OC, I do not own Pokemon or Megaman.**

Liza awakes to the putrid smell of garbage cans, mind blank and mildly wondering when her family got an angry Spritzee as a pet.

Right as Liza starts wondering whether or not she would need Luxio to chase it out, she feels the pain of several bruises and cuts all across her body.

"Ow" she moans, opening her eyes to see a wall across from her instead of a shelf of old Pokemon plushies.

Liza's eyes widen in shock, the events of her day before waking there playing through her mind. Rotom zooming to the forest, she and Luxio following, finding the chips, the Beedrill, and… running off the cliff.

Realising that she was not at all where she would have expected to awake (at the bottom of the cliff or in a hospital room would make sense if she wasn't dead), Liza asked a rather obvious question.

"W-where am I?" she asked no one in particular.

Looking around, the young trainer realises that she is in an alleyway, seemingly in a rather large city due to the evident expected busy city noises.

In wonder of why she wasn't dead, Liza looks over herself, she is covered in bruises and scrapes, most minor, a few looking a bit on the large end, but other than that she was fine!

Suddenly, Liza remembers another detail, Luxio and Rotom were with her when she fell!

Frantically, Liza tears open her backpack in hope of finding them inside their pokéballs (or in Rotom's case, maybe in the pokédex or chips).

Pokéballs hold no dice.

Only one of the pokéballs is there; Rotom's, but the red and white sphere was empty. Panic.

Instead of her pokédex, Liza finds an odd device; Yellow with a large screen, along with the words PET above the screen.

On the strange device (to the left of the screen) is an odd symbol outlined with blue. The symbol looked a bit like a pokéball, however, instead of there being a button was something that looked like a lightning bolt.

With a jolt (pun unintended), Liza realises that not all of her things are the same as before.

Her blue backpack also had the same odd symbol instead of the same blankness on the back. Gone was her T-shirt's logo, instead there was the same strange symbol on the front of it.

Liza also finds the same odd chips from before inside of her backpack instead of being clutched in her hand (which was where they were when she fell).

Suddenly Liza realises a rather important fact.

When they fell, Rotom exited the pokédex (which was now titled 'PET'), and entered one of the chips they had found in the forest.

"Rotom? Rotom are you in there?" she asks the chips, silently praying to Arceus that Rotom would still be in them.

There were a few seconds without anything happening, before Rotom slowly floated out of one of the chips, seeming to almost sway as if it was dizzy (Liza had seen it get dizzy on occasion, which she previously did not think possible due to it being part ghost type).

As soon as it spotted Liza, Rotom zoomed at her and gave her a hug while chattering in rotom-talk.

Liza cries in joy, at least one of her Pokemon was safe, but worry still clung to her. "Rotom, did you see Luxio?" she asks. Rotom pauses for a moment, before diving into the PET (?), and turning it on.

The screen glows and the word PET appears on it before the screen appears to load onto a page.

"Luxio?!" Liza nearly collapses in shock when she sees her first Pokemon appear on a blue background within the PET.

"Liza? Liza! Thank Arceus you're ok!" This time Liza actually collapses when she hears her Pokemon speak. Her Pokemon was speaking ENGLISH.

Luxio and Rotom are also shocked to hear him speak in english. With this revelation, Rotom also tries to speak english, but fails.

Suddenly a thought seems to occur to Luxio as he looks around at his surroundings and then at Liza. "what's going on?!" Luxio begins to freak out as he realises that he is not in the real world and is instead within a device.

Frantically Liza tries to calm down her trapped pokemon "calm down, calm down. Panicking won't help" she says before noticing that the same odd symbol is on Luxio's front, but chooses to not mention it in fear that saying so would cause more panic.

Luxio tries to stay still in an effort to calm down, but only starts hyperventilating. Rotom seems to realise that this isn't good, so it does something unexpected; it enters Luxio.

Immediately Luxio freezes but begins to calm down a few moments later. Rotom exist the shaking pokemon and is given two disbelieving looks.

"Did you just...?" Liza trails off, confused on what just happened. Rotom simply zapped out of the PET instead of replying before hovering around the odd chips they found before. Liza picks them up, confused, before realising that the PET had a part in it that matched the one of the chips.

"That's interesting…" she says. Curious, Liza holds up one of the chips to try and insert it into the port, before she is interrupted by the sound of screaming. All three of them jolt (again, no pun intended).

Liza jumps to her feet and quickly collects and zips up her backpack. With PET in hand and both Pokemon within it, Liza runs to the source of the screams.

Once out of the alley way, Liza quickly finds herself near a crown of people, all staring up at a window washer lift that seemed to be going up at down at random, but at a very high speed each time. A washer was on it and was holding onto the railing to avoid falling and a very likely death.

Liza rushes towards the crows of terrified onlookers.

"What's going on?" She asks a woman on the edge of the crowd. The woman barely glances at her as she stares up at the obviously malfunctioning lift.

"Viruses took over the lift's controlling and computer system, and no one can help because the entry port requires a very specific type of PET for Navi entry, but no one here has that type of PET, not even the workers!" She says hurriedly.

Liza looks at he PET.

Rotom and Luxio gaze out of it.

"Can you-" Liza's question is for her Pokemon is cut off when a man grabs her arm.

"What do you think you're doing kid? You have the required PET, hurry up and help!" he yells. The man is dressed in the same uniform as the cleaner, likely he is the partner of the trapped cleaner.

The uniformed man drags her over to a grid "hurry up and jack in your net navi!" he tells her.

Somewhat panicked and confused, Liza fumbles with the PET a bit before a red beam shoots out of it and into a little black orb on the grid.

As soon as the beam enters the grid, the screen of Liza's PET shows an odd place where Luxio stands, staring at the many odd little creatures attacking parts of the place's landscape.

"Are those the 'viruses'?" asks Luxio as he gets into a battle stance as Rotom hovers beside him.

"I think so" replies Liza. "And I think we need to destroy them" Liza prepares her mind for battle.

"Luxio use thunderbolt, Rotom, you use electro ball" The two attack the viruses quickly, and soon find that viruses can be destroyed really easily, like, with only one attack each and they die.

"Ok, keep using those attacks until they are gone" commands Liza, keeping her eyes on her PET and not noticing the stares people were starting to give as they realise that she wasn't using any battle chips.

After a bit of this, the viruses stop their actions of destruction in favor of attacking the two pokemon. Liza notices and bites her lip, of course they would retaliate. Eventually. Liza smirks.

"Ok, Rotom, Luxio, they're starting to come at you. Time to change tactics. Luxio, try using swift, and rotom, try using shadow ball now" informs Liza.

The two obey their trainer and soon find that the mix of attacks sometimes creates a smoke when they cross, which makes the viruses have trouble seeing, making it too hard for them to dodge the attacks that would follow. After a few minutes the viruses were completely destroyed and the lift was back under the cleaner's control.

"That was awesome you two! Now… jack… out?" with Liza's words the two return to the PET in a beam of red.

Liza smiles, before looking around and realising that she is in a crowd and some people are staring at her. Great, she got too focused on the battle that she lost attention to surroundings. Again. Wonderfull. (JK, that was sarcasm right there)

With a bit of an animalistic panic from being stared at, Liza slowly turns around and awkwardly walks away from the scene.

Fortunately, the vast majority of the people were focused on the traumatised cleaner so not many eyes followed Liza as she left the sight. However, there was one person from those few who did not like how the girl was simply leaving after helping out.

"Hey, are you a net savior?" asks a young man as he quickly approached the leaving girl. "Netsavior?" Liza tilted her head, confused, she had never heard of such a thing. "No, I'm not" she replies before turning and quickly walking away.

"Why did you just walk away?" asks Luxio.

"I guess that even though we need some help, it would be unwise to do so after helping to save someone. Besides, have you noticed that there are no Pokemon here? Only these PETs, Viruses, and Net navis…? Who would believe us if we said we just 'appeared' here?"

"I suppose that does make sense but we will need help from someone if we want to get back to Kalos"

Liza stopped at a red walking light "I suppose we will, Luxio"

~-Back at the scene of the window washer incident-~

John gives some water to his traumatised colleague Tim, there was no way that Time would be able to go near the window lifts for a while.

The crowd that had gathered was starting to disperse, the excitement was over so there wasn't much point in them staying.

An alert beeps on John's PET "There is a Netsavior coming to check damage and receive information on the incident, he will arrive momentarily" pipes a standard Navi on the old rickety PET (John was really thinking of getting a new one).

"Thank you" As John stands up to look for the Netsavior, a car pull up to the side of the road.

Out of the car steps a 13 year old boy with black and white hair, he holds up a badge "I'm Chaud Blaze from the Netsaviors, can you tell me what happened here?" He asks John.

"Indeed I can, viruses infected the main computer system for the lift, causing it to go haywire, going up and down pretty fast and at random. After about a minute, I spotted a girl with the required PET to help and managed to get her to help. She and her Netnavis managed to delete all of the viruses and after that the lift was back under our control" John explains as Chaud takes some notes.

Noticing something odd in the story, Chaud asks, "Did you say 'Netnavis' as in plural?" he asks.

John nods "I saw them myself, they both looked really weird though, one looked like a mutated blue lion cub and the other looked quite a bit like the viruses it was fighting. Actually, they were weird in general, the operator just gave them commands of attacks, and they just did them, didn't even use battle chips" He explains.

Chaud thinks for a moment "Did you catch where they went?" he asks.

John shakes his head "I think they headed off while I was checking up on Tim here" John gestures at the still shaking Tim.

The Netsavior closes his notebook and nods "I understand, thank you for your time" he says before getting back into the car and leaving.

"The description that cleaner gave of the girl and her Netnavis seemed pretty strange" commented Protoman as the car pulls away from the curb.

Chaud nods "It is rather unusual, we can report it to scilabs and see what they think about it" the car drives along the roads while the mentioned girl was only a few blocks away from them, facing her own problem.

"Rrrrrrrrotom-tom" Rotom zaps out of the PET and Liza frantically tells it to return to the PET.

Rotom, however, has different ideas and zooms into the crossing pole just as they finished crossing one of the streets.

"Rotom! What are you doing?!" hisses Liza.

If only Rotom wasn't such a trouble maker, that would be so much less of a headache for the poor girl.

Rotom simply chuckled within the pole and grinned.

Liza sighed "Luxio? Would you…?"

"Sure" replies Luxio "Do you remember the command?" Liza nods.

"Jack in: Luxio" the red beam zooms into the pipe and another landscape appears on the screen.

In the middle of it are Rotom and Luxio, Luxio trying to get a hold of Rotom and Rotom simply playing around.

Luxio growls as Rotom continually avoids being caught, simply slipping through Luxio's pounces.

"Are you alright Miss?" asks a well dressed man as he passes by the frustrated Liza.

"Yes, yes, perfectly fine" Liza replies, straightening up and trying to hide her frustration from other passerbys.

The man continues on his way and Liza gets back to helping Luxio try and get Rotom back.

"Cmon Rotom, be serious. We're somewhere new in a really weird situation right now so please, come ut" pleads Liza as she grips her PET.

A few hours later the trio were in the park, Liza on the bench and both Luxio and Rotom in the PET.

It had taken a literal hour to convince Rotom out of the pole (Liza having been asked multiple times by strangers if she were alright), before they explored the city, looking for info.

During the walk they learned many things about this new place.

They confirmed that Pokemon were not a thing here (Liza got a few odd looks), usually there were people inside PETs called Netnavis, the two chips they had found in the forest were called battle chips (although they found none like the ones they had with them), and that the year was 20XX (or 200X, Liza quickly forgot the year).

With all this new information, they were quickly able to confirm that they were in a different world.

Honestly Liza used to think that alternate worlds always had something to do with Palkia (space), Dialga (time), and Giratina (distortion), but it seemed that wasn't the case since they hadn't seen any of those three pokemon.

At first they thought they were in a different region or were in a really weird city, but no, the evidence didn't support that theory.

Liza sighs as she leans back on the bench, today had been so weird, and all because of those chips.

Liza pulls out of the 2 chips. It's main color is grey, but it also has a big green circle on it of which black lines extended from. The other chip looked similar but had a purple and grey patterned background and an orange orb instead of green. Liza immediately disliked the second chip, it looked so sinister and mean.

The funny thing about these chips is that they looked so different from the ones that Liza had seen in a shop, literally none of the chips she had seen so far even resembled the two, which was really odd.

The lost girl places the chips back into her backpack, they could explore again in the morning, but for now it was getting late and Liza was tired. Hunger was gnawing at her belly though, she didn't have much left from lunch.

With PET inside her backpack and her back relaxed against a park bench, Liza drifted into sleep, unaware of the plotting that was coming from one of her pokemon.

Rotom giggled as it's trainer and fellow pokemon fell asleep, opening a link it had found in the PET, Rotom zoomed into the internet for exploration.

**I hope that chapter was a good read, **

**I've been trying to make the chapters longer than my usual chapters in stories.**

**If you liked the story please leave a review. **

**I appreciate advice on how I can improve my writing style.**

**Thank you and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I begin I would like to suggest looking at my deviantart page to find what Liza looks like and if you want to see some spoilers.**

**I also want to note that I have created a personal doc of which I have written down all of the moves Rotom and Luxio will be able to use to avoid confusion, if there is a wish to have me post their moves on chapters then I will do so.**

**This chapter looks a little bit into Rotom's past.**

**Now let's begin, I own only my OCs and the story, I do not own Pokemon or Megaman.**

**Enjoy. **

Rotom flew through the internet with wonder.

Before the trio appeared in this world Rotom could only enter electronics and possess their physical bodies. Now, however, Rotom found it could bother possess the physical forms of electronics and explore the network and worlds within the internet and PET.

This freedom made Rotom ecstatic, it hated being confined.

Rotom remembered a time before Liza, a time with a different trainer, before Kalos.

Originally, Rotom came from Unova, but Rotom hadn't spent much time in the wild. In fact, only a few short weeks after it hatched, Rotom was caught by a member of team flare.

Rotom never bothered to learn it's first trainer's name, heck it hated it's first trainer with passion.

Everything was so uptight and it was hardly ever let out of it's pokéball, if not to battle angry foes. After a couple years with that trainer, Rotom got sick of the enclosement, and left.

It was a month later that Rotom met Liza. Liza was… different.

Liza was happy to play with it and gave both Rotom and her Shinx plenty of attention.

Then one day Liza came out with a pokéball.

At first Rotom got scared and felt distrustful, that it's new playmate was about to turn on it, turn it into a slave.

But instead, Liza asked if Rotom wanted to officially join the team.

This experience made Rotom sure that Liza was the trainer for it, and from that day onward it was a part of the team.

Rotom got confused when Liza had no more Pokemon join the team, and when Liza went to a building almost everyday and barely did anything while there accept being bored.

Of course things have changed over the years, Shinx evolved into a Luxio, Liza matured and played less (although extraordinarily tolerant of Rotom's shenanigans), but one of the things that stayed the same was Rotom's dislike for Pokéballs.

Now Rotom was in a new world, with more freedom than ever before, and best of all, it's best friends were on this new adventure with it.

Rotom laughed as it flew through the tunnels of the internet, this was so fun!

Soon Rotom caught sight of a door/opening at the end of the tunnel.

Fueled by excited curiosity, Rotom entered the interesting opening and found itself in an online city.

More freedom?!

This was awesome!

Flying through the city, Rotom began some exploring of it's own.

'I am so gonna show this place to Liza and Luxio when I'm back, they'd like this place for sure' thought Rotom as it flew past some small shops.

Of course Rotom's presence didn't go unnoticed.

Rotom looked very unusual to the Navis that were wandering the city this night, some people thought it was a virus, others didn't know what to make of the small flying electric ghost.

After a few minutes of flying, Rotom began noticing the confused staring it received as it explored (it hadn't noticed earlier due to it's happiness).

At first Rotom was annoyed.

Couldn't a Pokemon just do some exploring without receiving some weirded out stares?

But eventually a wicked plot began to appear in the Pokemon's mind.

It seemed no one here had ever seen a rotom before, maybe they should receive a proper introduction.

A devious grin appeared on Rotom's face as it chuckled.

Yes, a very much proper introduction was necessary.

With that thought Rotom's appearance vanished and the little half ghost went off in search of its first victim.

-Later that night-

"Aaaaaah!" a boy screamed as his fan smiled creepily, eerie yellow eyes glowing in the dark as it blew at him.

A light turned on in the former quiet house.

"Daniel? Daniel what's wrong?!" shouted a woman from within another room.

The boy, now known as Daniel, gave the fan one last look of terror, before running off towards his mother's voice.

Well, looks like it is time to go.

Rotom zapped out of the fan with glee, oh this was so much fun!

The little plasma pokemon zoomed back into the internet with a wide smile, it had been doing

this for hours and it was still fun!

So far Rotom had kept up a fun little pattern; jump scare a Navi in the internet city then possess a human's device and terrify them using it.

So far the pattern had helped Rotom keep entertained immensely, like switching in between sweet and salty foods when snacking on junk food.

Returning to the internet city, Rotom began it's search of its next victim.

Rotom knew it should get back to Liza soon, so it promised itself one more navi scare and one more human scare (the one it just terrified didn't count). As Rotom flew above the city, a particular blue netnavi logged onto one of the Net City's streets.

Megaman had come to the city on this fine night for the purpose of a little investigating, he had gotten reports of a somewhat odd virus popping out of nowhere and scaring civilians.

Obviously, that brought some curiosity and a bit of suspicion, so megaman decided to scout it out a bit before bringing this to Lan's attention (it was 5 in the morning, he wasn't just going to Lan up at 5 for this).

"Let's see… if I were a virus, where would I scare people…" Megaman wondered aloud, not knowing that he had caught the attention of the said 'virus'.

Rotom giggled as it caught sight of it's next victim.

How funny and ironic, the one trying to find the ghost has had the ghost find them, hehehe.

Turning invisible, Rotom got in close to the Navi's 'ear' and whispered in a hoarse voice…

~"Ro...tom"~

Megaman jumped and looked behind him as he heard the eerie voice, but instead laid eyes on Rotom's trail of will-o-wisps.

Megaman gulped, nervous. Oh why did he decide to scout this out alone?

He really hoped that this was just a virus, not a ghost (jokes on him).

Nervous, Megaman followed the trail.

Rotom grinned as it fell in behind Megaman, it couldn't wait to see his reaction.

Megaman only had to follow a few wisps before they came to a stop at the end of an alley.

At the end floated an eerie orange figure with blue eyes and a glowing substance surrounding it.

"~Ro~" it sang spookily.

With a chill, Megaman realised that the sound wasn't coming from in front of him.

He slowly turned around, nothing was there, until…

"TOM!" Rotom shouted, appearing right in front of Megaman's face, a mild thunder shock surrounding the little electric ghost.

Megaman's scream could be heard throughout the city as fear forced him to log out.

"Megaman?" Megaman what's wrong?" asked Lan as a scream had woken him up.

Megaman could only stare at him with wide eyes as he said only one word "ghost" before falling in a dead faint.

Rotom cackled wildly, that was literally amazing, best scare yet.

Only one left, best make that one count.

Picking an opening at random, Rotom dived in, unaware that it was about to get more than it bargained for.

At 5:30 in the morning Chaud Blaze was working in his office.

According to a normal person, Chaud is a workaholic, he may disagree but we all know it is true.

Rotom popped into a computer in the corner of the room and frowned.

Someone is working at this time? This kid definitely needs a scare if only to loosen up.

"RrRr" Chaud's head shot up when he heard an odd laugh echoed throughout the office.

Confused, he called out "it someone there?" no reply.

Shaking his head, Chaud went back to work, must've been his imagination.

Rotom frowned, seriously?

This guy didn't even come over and investigate?

Time to knock it up a notch.

"CHHHHHHH" Chaud jolted as one of the extra monitors turned on, static clouding it's screen.

"What the…" Chaud narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

First the laugh, now this? Something is definitely up.

Sliding out from the desk, Chaud stood up and walked over to the monitor with caution.

"Protoman, do you think you could check the monitor for me please?" he asked.

Protoman nodded "no problem" replied the red navi.

"Jack in: Protoman" just as Chaud was pressing down onto the button, the monitor screen lit up with a flash and Rotom appeared on the screen, cackling.

Startled, Chaud pressed the button quicker than intended and Protoman zoomed into the monitor.

Oddly, as soon as the netnavi zoomed into the monitor, Rotom felt as though it was being shoved.

In a second Rotom was knocked out of the monitor and into the real world.

Protoman (who was within the monitor) looked around, confused.

When he was jacked in it felt like he had hit someone, a virus perhaps, but as he looked around, he noticed that there were no viruses in sight.

Suddenly Protoman heard Chaud cry out in surprise.

"Chaud!" in a flash Protoman logged out of the monitor and back onto his PET so he could be near if they needed to crossfuse.

Chaud stared at the strange orange thing, it looked like it could be a virus, but it wasn't like any he had ever seen before.

Not to mention it was in the real world without a dimensional area!

Backing up, Chaud positioned himself so that he could run and awaited the creature's movement.

Rotom tilted its head in confusion. How did this happen?

The two stared each other down for a minute before Rotom grinned and Laughed "RRRR" before zapping back into the net.

The boy relaxed and sat down on the floor as he tried to process the events that just happened.

"Chaud! Are you alright?" asks a concerned Protoman from within the PET, he wasn't able to see what was happening but he could hear things.

The young NET OP shifted his position so he could face his Navi "I'm alright Protoman, but we need to contact doctor Hikari; it seems we have a situation on our hands"

Rotom flew through the tunnels of the Net, mind in a frenzy. A kid got a good look at Rotom and apparently it can get kicked out of devices when a NetNavi jacks in. The very thought makes Rotom a bit nervous, if Rotom were human, it would be fidgeting. Rotom turned in one of the tunnels, it was a bit past 6; Liza will wake up soon, better get back before she does wake.

Spotting the link back to the PET, Rotom zooms back to it's friends. Best to just forget that the kid got a good look at it, he probably wouldn't know who to talk about it.

Appearing on the PET's homepage, Rotom grins. A fun night, and now it's back, yay!

Suddenly Luxio appears as if being taken out of a folder, he yawns.

"Good morning Rotom, did you sleep well?" asks the sleepy electric type. Rotom grins and shakes it's head while zipping around, nope, not at all. Luxio sighs, Rotom usually doesn't sleep much at home, but, really? "I would think you would be sleepy after being teleported to another world" says Lucio as he begins to bathe himself for the morning.

Rotom just laughed, it sure is fun to mess up expectations.

Liza groans as she begins to leave dreamland. "Ngh" she moans, tired.

"Well good morning sleepyhead, go back to sleep, it's 6:15 in the morning, and no school" Luxio says in a joking voice.

Liza starles for a moment, before relaxing "I'm not used to you speaking" she says as she begins to gather her things.

"Wait, you're not going back to bed? You usually get up at 7"

Liza grins.

"Well, we are somewhere new, not to mention that I need to find something and somewhere to eat, I'm starving," she says, grimacing a bit at the end.

With the way her stomach is acting, one would think it would eat itself.

Placing any loose items (other than the PET) in her backpack, Liza sets off to continue exploring this new world.

Meanwhile, two Net saviors were discussing a mysterious phenomenon.

"And you're sure it jumped out at you?" asks a young brown haired boy.

The other netsavior nods "and from what you told me, it jumped out at Megaman in the cyber world" Chaud emphasises the last part.

"Yeah, that's right" replies Lan.

Chaud frowns "then it seems we have an unusual phenomenon on our hands" Lan nods his head.

"Yeah, I guess a creature that can exist in both the cyberworld and the real world without a dimensional area is just an 'unusual phenomenon" he says, sarcastic.

They both know this is a big deal, and not at all just an unusual phenomenon.

**I hope that was a good chapter.**

**I have noticed that there are not any reviews yet for this story and I hope if there is something about my writing that makes it hard/not fun to read, that someone will tell me.**

**Thank you, and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I'm back! **

**So, this chapter might be a bit shorter than my previous ones, but I want to get through these parts and to the more fun bits which should start next chapter, enjoy! **

**I do not own Pokemon or Megaman exe, I only own this story and my OCs.**

Liza wanders the waking city with her bag over her shoulder and PET in her hands.

The smells of breakfasts being cooked and sounds of bacon being grilled made Liza whimper in hunger.

Really, it was like the city wanted to torture her with food when she had none.

Liza sighs "I really am hungry, but I guess no one would give a free meal so...maybe I should find a food related job for the time being?" Luxio tilted his head.

"That might work, some restaurants and fast food places or caféa give away leftovers and/or free food to their employees," he says.

Liza nods, her eyes scanning some shops "that is true, but the problem would be finding a place that hires twelve year olds, not many do…" the blue pokemon nods in agreement, where to find such a place though…

Just as Liza was passing by a pole, she notices a poster taped to it.

Pausing, Liza got closer to get a better look at what seemed to look like an advertisement.

'#1 Curry hiring dishwasher! Free Food every day included!' it read.

Liza grinned "Hallelujah! The universe doesn't totally hate me! Yay!" she (quietly) cheered.

Luxio laughed, so did Rotom.

Really, what were the chances of this happening?

Less than zero!

"Ha, that's awesome. Why don't we check it out?" Luxio suggests, tail wagging.

With a grin on her face, Liza nods "Sure thing"

About half an hour of walking later, Liza arrived at '#1 Curry', only to realise that was closed for another two hours.

Liza's eye twitched.

The tired girl growled in frustration, really? More waiting?

She sat down in frustration, so much for luck turning in her favor. Seriously, what did she do to offend Arceus?!

"I guess we'll have to wait here then...for now" says a sheepish Luxio, maybe he should have mentioned the opening hours of the place.

"Hey...are you alright?" Liza looks up to see a man with flaming red hair looking down at her, a sort of delivery truck next to him.

Dusting herself off, Liza stands up "yes, I'm ok. I just came here because of the dishwasher hiring thing but I only found out that they were closed when I got here" she explains.

A surprised look comes over the man's face.

"Really? I can let you in if you want, I work here. I can phone my colleagues and set up an interview if you'd like" she says.

Liza smiles "yes please" ok, looks like luck is coming back to help out.

The man collects a key out of his pocket and opens the door of the restaurant.

Switching on a light, he gestures for Liza to sit down at one of the tables.

"You sit down miss…" "Liza" "Miss Liza, I'll just phone my colleagues and we should be able to have an interview before we open up," he says, before vanishing into a room.

Sitting down, Liza lays her backpack at her feet and stands up the PET in front of her "so" she smiles at Luxio "think I could get the job?" she asks.

Luxio gives her a deadpan look "no way you can't. Not with all your expirience" Liza smiles.

At home she used to do dishes all the time, and she was good at it, although… maybe she freaked out too much messy plates…

Settling a little more into her seat, Liza took in her surroundings. The Currey shop was simple, but it's design seemed functional, Liza traced the lines on the wood.

Just then, the man returned into the room and Liza quickly hid away her PET.

Liza wasn't sure about the customs of this world and she didn't want to seem unprofessional by having her PET out.

The man sits across from her and straightens out his shirt "so, Liza, the others said they will be here soon but to start the interview now, it that alright with you?" he asks.

I nod.

"Good, so to start off; I am Mr. Match. I handle deliveries, just to let you know" I nod.

"So first question; do you have any past experience with washing dishes?" I nod, easy question, and expected.

"I wash them all the time at home, I'm actually a bit of a neat freak when it comes to dishes so I just kind of wash them automatically" I internally cringe at the last part, oh my Arceus, that sounded so immature.

Apparently not noticing my apartment cringiest, Mr. Match nods and pulls out a paper.

Writing a note on it, he proceeds to ask me questions which I answered for another twenty minutes; the process went a bit like this; Mr. Match would ask a question, I would answer, he would take a note, and repeat.

At one point three adults came in along with a boy who seemed to be around my age.

Liza was introduced to the five as they came in and began setting up shop.

Soon enough, the last questions were asked and answered and Mr. Match stood up with his notes "well then Liza, I'll just show these"- He gestured to his notes- "to my colleagues and then we can decide whether or not you will be hired" he says.

With that, Mr. Match leaves the room.

Liza slumped into her seat and took a deep breath, before pulling out her PET "how did I do?" she asks.

Luxio grins "you did great! No doubt they'll hire you!" he says.

Liza returns the grin nervously "yeah, but let's not count our torchic before they hatch" she replies.

"Luxio lets out a short bark of a laugh before laying down on the ground of the PET.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from the others who were currently discussing whether or not to accept her, along with sounds from Rotom, who was zipping around within the PET.

Just then, the talking stopped and out stepped Mr. Match along with the other people.

Mr. Match smiled warmly at her (no pun intended)

"congratulations Liza, you're hired. You can start today"

A couple hours later Liza was scrubbing a pot in cold water that seemed to freeze her to the bone.

Luxio and Rotom watched their trainer's struggle with worry.

As soon as she was hired, Liza was set to washing dishes from the day before that no one bothered to wash, there was an actual tower of dishes!

As soon as Liza had finished washing, drying, and putting away those dishes, there was more dishes to wash.

It seemed that the Currey shop could be a very busy place around midday, and the place ran on a rather low budget which was why Liza was wondering if Mané's Glaceon had used ice beam on the water, before it was only half melted by Pecha's (Mané's girlfriend) Delphox.

"Rrrrrrrrrr" Rotom buzzed within the PET.

"No Rotom, you know how panicked people could get if they saw you out of the PET" Liza whispered as she finally managed to scrub off the last of the curry sauce from a particularly stubborn pot.

"Luxio, would you mind keeping Rotom occupied while I work?" Luxio nods and turns to face Rotom… before realising that Rotom had disappeared.

Que panic.

Luxio looks around frantically, before spotting Rotom flying next to Liza.

"Liza, Rotom's next to you" Liza startles when she hears this, and begins to panic when co-workers looks at her in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" asks Dex (Liza learned their names shortly after being hired).

Quickly checking that Rotom had hid itself, Liza replies "oh, me? Yeah, perfectly fine. I just thought I saw a… spider?" she says quickly.

This world's creatures seem rather strange, but Liza quickly learned that spiders were a bit like spineracts, but smaller and less dangerous, but still considered pretty scary.

"Oh, ok" Liza's co-workers accept her answer with ease and return to their work.

Liza sighs under her breath in relief before getting back to washing the dishes. She finds herself surprised when she finds the previously cold water to be warm, and glances to look at the PET where Rotom is now back in.

Liza smiles.

Right, they will all look out for each other, even if they almost give each other heart attacks.

They would get through this together, and eventually get home.

**I hope that was enjoyable, again, sorry about how short that chapter was, I promise that starting next chapter, things should start getting a little more interesting.**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Please review and tell what you thought, I really appreciate feedback on how I can improve in my writing.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
